Total Drama Island
by Moallim
Summary: 22 campers compete on Camp Wawanakwa, an island in Maskoka Canada, for 100,000! Watch Ed, Double D, Eddy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Billy, Mandy, Bloo, Mac, Lazlo, Patsy, Edward, Ben, Gwen, Dexter, Dee, Dee, Number 1, Courage, Tommy, Lola, and Gus compete!


Note: Ben has his alien force voice, while his clothing is the sweatshirt and pants he wears at the latter half of omniverse, and he's the same height as he is in omniverse. Gwen's voice and appearance is the same as she is in the first season of the entire Ben 10 series, while she's the same size as she is in omniverse. Chef Le Sachet's face is rounded and he wears shades.

Chapter 1: Not So Happy Campers Part 1

A 22 year old man with spiky light brown hair, brown eyes, wearing a dark brown shirt with a skateboard logo on it and white long sleeves, beige pants, white and black sneakers, and dashing good looks stood on the dock on Camp Wawanakwa.

Jake: Hello fans! It's Jake Rhodes coming to you live to host the hottest new reality show in CN City! Here's the deal, 22 campers have signed up to compete here on Camp Wawanakwa in Maskoka, Canada, for 8 weeks in challenges for the chance to win a hundred grand! Every three days, one team will win a challenge, while the other will have to vote off a camper in the dramatic campfire ceremony. The campers will also have to face cameras hidden all around the island, bugs, wild animals, disgusting camp food, and each other! So get ready for one action packed, dramatic season of Total...Drama...Island!

(Theme song - I Wanna Be Famous)

The scene zooms into Camp Wawanakwa and Jake is sitting on a chair reading a magazine.

The scene switches to the lake where Ed is swimming and farts, causing a fish to faint and float up surface, where Lazlo and Patsy are sitting on a surfboard smiling at each other lovely and looked disgusted at the smell of Ed's fart.

The scene switches to the woods where Courage sits on a log with animals gathered around him. Eddy throws a rotten fish at him, causing all the animals to attack and chase Courage, who runs off screaming. Eddy laughs while Gwen glares at him and he rubs his forehead while looking nervous.

The scene switches to the waterfall where Bloo and Mandy are on a kayak strangling each other and fall down the waterfall. Double D is on the bridge writing down in his notepad and Dee Dee bumps into him swinging on a vine, sending them flying into the confessional and sending Billy flying out the door with toilet paper wrapped around his leg.

The scene switches to the mess hall where Chef Le Sachet is cooking gruel and grins evilly at Tommy and Gus, who are tied up and look at each other wide-eyed. Ben and Buttercup are at a nearby table arm wrestling and Buttercup manages to slam Ben's arm on the table and win.

The scene switches to the beach where Bubbles and Lola smile and watch Edward guzzle down three cans of lemonade all at once and he burps loudly.

The scene switches to the dock where Number 1 holds a moon shaped bombed that says knd on it and throws it in the water, causing a huge wave to splash onto the island.

The scene switches to the campfire pit at night and Blossom and Dexter lean in for a kiss, but Mac gets in between them and smiles while Blossom and Dexter look strangely. The scene zooms out and all 22 campers sit on the seats gathered around a bonfire. Jake and Chef Le Sachet stand by the platform looking satisfied.

(Theme song ends)

A yacht sailed to the dock and Dexter and Dee Dee walked out of it and over to Jake.

Dexter: This place smells like foul chicken odor!

Dee Dee: It smells like lollipops! Covered in a sweet aroma!

Jake: Dexter and Dee Dee! Welcome!

Dexter: Greetings Jake, are there any laboratories here?

Jake: Haha, no.

Dexter muttered in annoyance.

Dee Dee: I'm gonna love this place!

Jake: I'm sure you will!

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup flew out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: The Powerpuff Girls, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup!

Blossom: Is this the place? It looks different in the brochure.

Bubbles: It looks so fetched!

Buttercup: I don't see a pool! What's the big idea? Why isn't there a resort here?

Jake: Because we tricked you into coming here, a crappy rundown camp!

Buttercup: You're a *bleep*!

Jake looked annoyed.

Jake: Thanks, I needed that.

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Ed, Double D, and Eddy walked out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: The Eds, Ed, Double D, and Eddy!

Ed: This place reminds me of the planet Xermack, the home of the Space Bandits' worst enemies, the Kroctelons, where we are all submitted to perform technological surgery on the metal implants to prevent the development of gorgonzola!

Blossom and Dexter looked at each other and looked strangely.

Double D: I'm pretty sure this place reminds me of the deep, dark, and unsanitary caverns underneath Ed's bed!

Eddy: This place reminds me of the anti New York.

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Billy and Mandy walked out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: The Endsville duo, Billy and Mandy!

Billy: Frog licking butterflies!

Mandy: You all better watch out because I'm here to win.

Bubbles ran over to Mandy.

Bubbles: Hi there! It looks like we're your friends for the next eight weeks!

Bubbles hugged Mandy, and she looked disgusted before slipping out of Bubbles' grips.

Bubbles: What's wrong?

Mandy: Don't ever approach me with physical contact.

Bubbles: Well back where I come from, we have a national hug day!

Mandy: I think I'm gonna hurl.

Jake: So where's Grim hanging out?

Billy: At the mall. Jackmon floornack zoob!

Everyone looked strangely.

Mandy: What he meant was, Grim's back in the Underworld in his palace just kicking back and relaxing.

Jake: Cool. Looks like it'll be just a duo instead of a trio, due to Grim's age.

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Lazlo, Patsy, and Edward walked out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: The bean scouts and squirrel scout, Lazlo, Patsy, and Edward!

Lazlo: This place reminds me so much of Camp Kidney!

Patsy: I can't wait to tell Nina and Gretchen! Oh wait, they're already watching the show on t.v.!

Edward: I hate you all.

Blossom: He's nice.

Bubbles: Not.

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Bloo and Mac walked out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: Bloo and Mac, so glad you could make it!

Bloo: This place looks nothing like what was on the brochure.

Mac: Come on Bloo, it'll be fun.

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Ben and Gwen walked out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: Cousins Ben and Gwen!

Ben: I don't care how bad this place looks, I got the omnitrix to spruce it up!

Gwen: I have lawyers so don't make one wrong move around me or I'll give them a call!

Mandy shrugged.

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Courage walked out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: The cowardly dog Courage! Came to prove your name right?

Courage: And to prove that I'm not an ordinary canine.

Ed: Is it okay if Double D experiments on you?

Courage: No! I've already been through that and that's what made me not an ordinary canine!

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Tommy, Lola, and Gus walked out of it and over to everyone.

Jake: Tommy, Lola, and Gus, welcome to Total Drama!

Tommy: Didn't bring Robotboy with me. He's staying with the Professor.

Lola: Is this it? And I thought it was going to smell like Gus' farts!

Gus: Hey, I already went before we got here! What the? Tommy is that your twin over there?

Gus pointed to Mac.

Mac: Who me?

Bloo; Has anybody ever told you you look like that blonde kid a little bit?

Mac: That kid?

Tommy: Me?

Double D: Come to think of it, they do look alike.

Mac and Tommy: No we don't.

Mac and Tommy looked wide-eyed before looking away from each other.

Another yacht sailed to the dock and Number 1 walked out of it and over to everyone. The yacht took off.

Jake: Number 1! How's Sector V doing without you?

Number 1: They're completing in training simulations while I'm competing here.

Number 1 fixed his shades and looked at the rest of the campers.

Number 1: Hmm, interesting lineup of competitors.

Bloo: This guy weirds me.

Mac: Tell me about it.

Jake: Alright, and now that all 22 of you campers have arrived, it's time for a picture! If you all could just gather around the dock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 22 campers stood in a group pose. Jake took out a camera.

Jake: Alright, 1...2...3- oh wait, forget to take out the lens cap.

Jake adjusted the camera.

Jake: Okay, 1...2...3- oh wait, the card's full. Hang on.

Bloo: Come on man, my face is starting to freeze!

Jake adjusted the camera.

Jake: Alright, it's all set. Everyone, say wawanakwa!

All 22 campers: Wawanakwa-

The dock collapsed and the campers fell into the lake.

All 22 campers: Whoa!

Jake took out a picture of the soaked campers.

Jake: Haha, you guys are soaking wet! Now head to the campfire pit so I can explain how the competition works.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 22 campers were at the campfire and sat down on the seats. Jake stood in front of them.

Jake: You all will be competing here on Camp Wawanakwa for 8 weeks for the chance to win a hundred grand.

Eddy: Just my type of competition!

Jake: You all will also be split into two teams. Every three days, you'll have a challenge where one team will win while the other will have to vote off a camper here at the dramatic campfire ceremony.

The campers grinned at each other.

**Jake: (In outhouse confession cam) You also have this outhouse confessional where you can let the audience know what you're thinking or vent and just get something off your chest.**

**Patsy: Um, okay, this is a little strange.**

**Billy: Just between you and me, (looks around) I'm not wearing any underpants!**

**Ed: Where is the camera? (farts)**

Jake: Alright, it's time for me to pick the teams. If I call your name, come stand over here.

Lola

Eddy

Blossom

Lazlo

Ed

Bubbles

Number 1

Patsy

Mac

Buttercup

Courage.

Jake tossed a green cloth with a gopher symbol on it over to Ed.

Jake: You all will be known as the Screaming Gophers!

The Screaming Gophers cheered.

Ed: Woo hoo! I am a gopher!

Jake: The rest of you, when I call your name, come stand over here.

Dexter

Billy

Bloo

Ben

Double D

Dee Dee

Tommy

Gwen

Edward

Mandy

Gus.

Jake tossed a red cloth with a bass symbol on it over to Gwen.

Jake: You guys are the Killer Bass!

The Killer Bass except Mandy cheered while Mandy rolled her eyes.

Gwen: Cool, although I don't resemble a bass in any sort of way.

Jake: Now you'll be heading to your cabins.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The campers stood in front of two cabins.

Jake: These are where you'll be staying at. Each cabin has two rooms, one for the boys, and one for the girls.

Mandy: These cabins aren't co ed, are they?

Jake: You'll be bunking with your teammates.

Mandy: Ugh, this is so not what I signed up for.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Patsy, Blossom, Mandy, and Dee Dee walked to their respective cabins and opened the doors.

Patsy: These cabins are so run down.

Mandy: Weird mongoose girl is right, I'm not bunking in these cobweb infested huts!

Patsy looked angry.

Patsy: Uh, you don't have to be so mean and rude.

Mandy: Whatever. All I know is I'm gonna make this place look to my desire.

Patsy, Blossom, Mandy, and Dee Dee walked inside their cabins followed by the rest of the campers.

Blossom: Well at least these cabins get rid of that nasty smell outside.

Blossom placed her bag on her bed and turned to see Mac standing in front of her.

Mac: You're so right about the smell, I totally get that, and you!

Patsy: Uh, shouldn't you be in the girls' cabin?

Mac smiled nervously while Blossom looked angry.

Blossom: I got this Patsy.

Blossom powerpunched Mac out of the cabin.

Mac: Aah! Oof!

Lola walked past him and looked strangely.

Lola: I don't even wanna know.

Lola walked into the cabin.

Lazlo: This place seems okay, I mean Camp Kidney isn't much different.

Courage: So the smell there is pretty bad too?

Number 1: You all really need to get over that.

Ed: You know I am glad we don't have to share a cabin with the girls and it is just us guys!

Lazlo, Courage, and Number 1 looked strangely.

Ed: No I don't mean it like that! I looooove chicks! I just do not want to sleep near them! Or get their yucky girl germs!

Lazlo, Courage, and Number 1 rolled their eyes and walked inside the cabin.

Ed: No wait!

Eddy: Can it lumpy!

Eddy grabbed Ed and pulled him inside the cabin.

Dee Dee: Chase, can I have a bunk to myself since I'm the tallest girl on my team?

Jake: Okay you are, but that's not how it works here. And, it's Jake.

Dee Dee: Okay, but where can I plug in my blow dryer? I don't see any of those pluggie things in the cabin.

Jake: There's some outlets in the communal washrooms.

Dee Dee: You mean like some religious thing?

Jake: Not communist, communal.

Dee Dee looked strangely.

Gwen sighed in annoyance.

Gwen: It means we shower together. Idiot.

Dee Dee: Aw, I didn't know, don't be so mean!

Gwen rolled her eyes.

Dexter: Is there a supervisor or chaperon for us?

Jake: You're all old enough to look out for yourselves.

Tommy: Even though some of us aren't mature enough?

Gus scratched his butt.

Gus: That felt good!

Buttercup: I think I'm gonna hurl.

Bubbles: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Everyone looked wide-eyed and Bloo, Mandy, Eddy, Double D, Patsy, Courage, and Ben ran over to the Gopher girl cabin.

Bloo: Dang, that Powerpuff can scream!

Bubbles stood on a dresser and away from a cockroach.

Bubbles: GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME! KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!

The cockroach scattered around the floor and Courage looked wide-eyed and screamed like a girl.

Courage: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Courage jumped onto a bed, causing it to tilt and collapse.

Patsy sighed.

Patsy: That...was my bunk.

The cockroach scattered around the entire cabin as Ben and Double D stomped their foot in front of it, but it kept moving too fast and everyone screamed.

Eddy grabbed a baseball bat and smashed the cockroach with it.

Blossom: Well that's one way to kill a cockroach! I'm impressed!

Dexter blushed and walked over to Blossom.

Dexter: Hey Blossom, if you ever end up seeing one of those, just let me know because well, you know, I can do that as well!

Blossom: Uh, sure Dexter!

Dexter smiled and continued blushing.

Dexter: Hehe!

Eddy rolled his eyes.

Eddy: Psh, they always go for the geniuses.

Jake turned on the intercom.

Jake: Attention campers, head to the mess hall for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The campers were in the mess hall and a tall muscular bald black men wearing a beige shirt with tucked in sleeves, a chef's hat, apron, black shoots, and shades stood at the serving platform.

Chef Le Sachet: Alright, listen up maggots! I will serve it three times a day! And you will eat it three times a day! Now grab a tray, get your lunch, AND SIT YO BUTTS DOWN!

The campers looked wide-eyed and grabbed trays.

XXXXXXXX

The campers stood in a line and Chef Le Sachet served them gruel.

Tommy: Is this stuff even edible?

Number 1: I'm questioning that as well. I need to be served a healthy meal recommended by my personal dietitian.

Chef Le Sachet: You'll get a serving of SIT YO BUTT DOWN!

Tommy and Number 1 looked wide-eyed and ran over to their team tables and sat down.

Chef Le Sachet pointed to Double D.

Chef Le Sachet: You, scrawny boy! Give me your plate.

Double D handed Chef Le Sachet his plate and he dumped gruel on it and handed it back to Double D.

Double D: Well at least I get more nutrition, sort of speak, than the others.

Double D sat down at his table.

Bloo and Buttercup were served their meals.

Bloo: Liking this place yet?

Buttercup ignored him and walked away.

Bloo: I see how it is!

Chef Le Sachet: SIT DOWN BLOB!

Bloo looked wide-eyed and ran over to his team's table and sat down.

Double D sweated heavily and Mandy looked disgusted.

Mandy: Get your body sweat off me before I scrunch you up like an accordion.

Double D: Well excuse me for hyperventilating!

Dexter: I do not understand why we do not just order something as generic as pizza!

Chef Le Sachet threw a chair at Dexter and he dodged it and it hit the wall and broke into pieces.

Dexter: Aah! This meal you served us is quite plentiful instead! Hehe!

Chef Le Sachet glared at Dexter.

Jake walked into the mess hall.

Jake: After lunch, you'll be competing in your first challenge. Get ready campers!

Blossom: What do you think they'll make us do?

Courage: It's only our first challenge, I mean, how hard could it possibly be?

XXXXXXXXXXX

The campers stood on a cliff way above the lake in their bathing suits.

Courage: Oh shit!

To be continued...


End file.
